


El significado de ciertos gestos

by Lila_Negra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Universe, Friendship, Gen, Reflexiones, Run BTS! Episode 58, Soledad, Solitude, amistad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Nota: este relato canonverse se ubica en el inicio del capítulo 6 de la temporada 3, según la división de Netflix, poco antes de que Naruto escuchara por primera vez la historia de Gaara. Sería el capítulo 58, si los contamos de corrido. No hay parejas ni romance ni nada de eso.Agradecimientos: a Leandro y a Silabaris Legi, que me leen y bancan todos los días hablando de Naruto xD
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	El significado de ciertos gestos

**Author's Note:**

> **Nota** : este relato canonverse se ubica en el inicio del capítulo 6 de la temporada 3, según la división de Netflix, poco antes de que Naruto escuchara por primera vez la historia de Gaara. Sería el capítulo 58, si los contamos de corrido. No hay parejas ni romance ni nada de eso.
> 
>  **Agradecimientos** : a Leandro y a Silabaris Legi, que me leen y bancan todos los días hablando de Naruto xD

_Para Marcos_

*** * ***

Llevaba ya tres días en el hospital. No sentía dolor, solo un gran cansancio. Bueno, no dolor físico. Pero sí… de otro tipo. Hasta ese momento, nadie había venido a verlo. La soledad caía sobre él como un manto que lo invisibilizaba. Kakashi-sensei tendría mucho trabajo… tal vez ni se había enterado, pues las heridas se las había hecho durante el entrenamiento con el sabio pervertido y no sabía si él andaba contando cómo quedaban sus discípulos después de eso. Pero, ya, tampoco ese hombre había venido. Estaría también muy ocupado, mirando mujeres, ese baboso.

¿Cuándo podía la soledad transformarse en otra cosa? ¿De qué y de quiénes se puede hacer un hogar, un afecto? El orgullo que había sentido pocos días atrás al invocar al jefe sapo se había ido desvaneciendo poco a poco, entre las horas vacías en el hospital. Aunque dormía la mayor parte del tiempo, se esforzaba por mantenerse despierto en los horarios de visita. Era relevante para él. Tenía un significado. Pero ese significado había ido vaciándose lentamente y ya casi no quedaba nada de él.

Apenas había terminado la instancia preliminar del último examen, había querido ver a Sasuke, pero no se lo permitieron. En cambio, sí estuvo un momento en la habitación de Lee y también en la de Hinata, quienes sin embargo permanecían inconscientes. Estaba seguro, sin embargo, que lo habían percibido. Para algo eran ninjas, ¿no? No se pasa de largo el calor humano, cuando te hace falta. Luego, la dureza del entrenamiento no le había permitido regresar por Sasuke, hasta que se enteró de que ya no estaba en el hospital y no tuvo caso intentarlo siquiera. Pero él no se había olvidado. Estuvo presente, a su manera.

Y ahora…

Recordaba perfectamente que Sakura había comprado flores para Sasuke -¡flores, ni que fuera el novio!- e incluso para Lee… pero no había nada para el tonto de Naruto, ¿verdad? Y Sasuke… pfff él solo podía pensar en ser más fuerte, claro, no tenía por qué preocuparse por él… ese egoísta de miércoles, vaya uno a saber dónde estaba, se había ido sin avisarle a nadie hacía semanas… bah, no se podía esperar nada de él.

O más bien… era él mismo de quien nadie esperaba demasiado. Por mucho que repitiera que se volvería Hokage… ¿quién se tragaba ese cuento? ¿Quién lo consideraba importante o siquiera un poquitín valioso? El inútil de Naruto, el payaso, el “miedosito"… el imbécil. No otra cosa se murmuraba a su alrededor. Cómo le gustaría… que algo de esto hubiera cambiado con el tiempo. Le gustaría poder usar la palabra _amigos_. Pero, ¿qué significaba eso? Tal vez no tanto como él pensaba… era mejor dejar atrás las ilusiones. Debía concentrarse en su objetivo. Si nadie más se preocupaba por él, tampoco él se preocuparía por nadie. Ya iban a ver… no iban a tener por siempre su torpeza para reírse de ella, eventualmente tendrían que compensarle por todo, no les iba a salir gratis tanto chiste ni, sobre todo, tanto abandono.

Intentó incorporarse y reconoció que ya podía moverse sin dificultad. No esperaría que le dieran el estúpido alta, se iría ya mismo a entrenar. Para qué esperar más. Estaba a punto de salirse de la cama cuando escuchó pasos. No supo qué escrúpulos lo echaron de vuelta en las sábanas, donde fingió dormir.

Entreabriendo un ojo, reconoció a Shikamaru… ¿Qué hacía él por aquí? ¡Y traía una canasta de frutas! Lo mejor sería esperar… ya se iría… tal vez se había confundido de habitación.

-Uff… ¿seguís inconsciente? ¡Qué dormilón! Esto es aburrido… bien, por suerte traje con qué entretenerme.

Y, con mucha tranquilidad, Shikamaru desplegó un juego sobre la mesilla. Simplemente… se quedó ahí.

Durante un rato, Naruto no supo qué hacer. De pronto, todas sus reflexiones le parecieron estúpidas. ¿Cómo diablos se le había ocurrido deprimirse así? Eso no era propio de él, vamos, él podía con eso y con mucho más, sí señor. ¿Acaso no había soportado pruebas mucho peores en el pasado? Claro, él no era ningún niño que se echara a llorar porque sí. Si lo pensaba, ya casi era el examen, era obvio que para cualquiera sería difícil hacerse tiempo para una visita. Y así y todo, Shikamaru estaba allí, incluso dispuesto a aguardar lo que fuera necesario para corroborar que él, Naruto, Naruto de entre todas las personas, estuviera bien. Sí… a fin de cuentas… era mucho más afortunado de lo que pensaba. Tal vez el sabio pervertido no había venido, pero ¿quién si no él se habría cerciorado de que llegara al hospital? Y Kakashi y Sasuke seguro ni estaban en el pueblo, apostaba a que el sensei se lo habría llevado a practicar a alguna parte… y Sakura… bueno, ya pensaría una excusa para disculpar a Sakura.

Lo que necesitaba en este momento era un plan para que Shikamaru no descubriera que estaba fingiendo. Ese Shikamaru… era buen tipo, aunque siempre se estuviera quejando. La verdad era que le caía bien. Además… ¡ah, ya lo tenía! ¡Se haría el desorientado y luego pegaría un buen grito y lo tomaría por sorpresa! Seguro que al verlo tan desencajado y escandaloso Shikamaru ni consideraría que ya estuviera despierto. Ja, era tan ingenioso… es que Naruto era genial, así era. Se río para sus adentros y reunión energías para un buen grito.


End file.
